Deltarune: Usurpation of the Dark
by Birdofterror
Summary: Taking place before the events of the game, this short story will cover the Card Kingdom's fall to madness as the Knight and a strange visitor leave their effect on all they come across. Focusing primarily on Jevil, Seam, and the Kings, these events will build up to the opening of Deltarune.
1. A Gentle Darkness

Usurpation of the Dark  
Chapter 1: A Gentle Darkness

* * *

 **Credit Note:** _Credit for Undertale and Deltarune and all the characters within go to Toby "Radiation" Fox and Temmie Chang. Credit for the picture goes to_ _Honnojis of Deviantart_ _for their creation of the image "Chaos King._ "

* * *

It's been a long time since the Lightners have visited the card kingdom. The many people within have grown restless. Their purpose… left unfulfilled. Within a tall tower, four kings govern four peoples.

The hearts, the diamonds, the clubs, and the spades.

A prophesy foretold the coming of a second fountain, and the return of the Lightners. The Darkners revel the Lightners as gods, fulfilling their purpose in dignified peace, upholding the balance of light and dark. But they've never been gone this long before.

The people within the card kingdom have lost their way, many believe a life without meaning, a life without Lightners… is not worth living. Others cling to the old ways; in their hearts they know one day the Lightners will return. The four kings sit upon four thrones at the top of the castle. An unease passes them, day by day, night by night. They govern their people as best they can, but meaning is slipping…

* * *

At the base of the castle are two individuals. A cat-man with an affinity for magic, and a Jester with a knack for spontaneous trickery.

"Seam, Seam, the people are giving way to despair, we should show them a good time!" The jester blurts. The cat magical looks over, the very air around him crackling with energy. He wears a dignified expression, though one of his eyes is replaced with a button.

"Jevil my partner… that is a great idea." Seam, the magician encourages before continuing-  
"-The kings and the people could use a little of our magic to lift their spirits. In cases like this is where we are most important!" Seam states, summoning magical playing cards made of lightning from thin air and having them fizzle in a fun display. Seam and Jevil climb the tower, passing by the various deactivated defense systems and guards that are seemingly only half-doing their jobs.

They arrive at the top where the four kings are discussing the old ways in a rather heated, awkward tone. The throne room is massive, four differently shaped thrones sit around a round table as their chairs and faces face each other and the door to the throne. The four kings squabble and bicker over matters of statecraft as the various pennants above sway from the open windows in the dark breeze, each of the banners showing a different faction.

Heart, Diamond, Spade, and Club. They turn to Jevil and Seam and the heart king smiles, briefly putting their debate on hold.

"Ah, well this conversation has grown tiring… perhaps a little entertainment will loosen us up." He confirms with a clap, but the spade king scowls.  
"Mere tomfoolery will not cease our troubles." He growls. The diamond king looks over, seemingly in agreement with the heart king;  
"Perhaps not, but what good is talking in circles? Perhaps a juxtaposition would do well to give us a fresh perspective." He claims as the club king claps and points at the two entertainers.  
"Excellent, we will continue after a bit of light-hearted entertainment!"

After that, the council agrees that a little bit of entertainment from their jester and magician could do well to lighten their humors. Seam and Jevil walk away from each other until they're on opposite sides of the room. They face each other with small grins, this is where the fun begins!

"See if you can keep up!" Seam playfully taunts, his magic forming into a torrent of storms and dragons as they shoot across the room in brilliant and dazzling colors! The thunder crashes upon the ground where Jevil was standing, but he's already dancing in the air along the lightning, spinning and sliding along the electric currents as a myriad of magical oddities appear from around him!

"A little mayhem, my stuffed friend?" Jevil cackles as clovers, diamonds, indeed all the suits fill the room, colors of red and black fill every corner and the kings all clap, even the spade king who not so long ago was completely aloof.

Seam and Jevil trade mock blows, putting on a faux battle with an emphasis on maximum entertainment, spinning carousels from Jevil, a vortex of swords from Seam! Powerful magic from Jevil scrapes and damages the nearby throne room, but Seam's magic miraculously undoes those effects and leaves them looking perfect. It's as if they're toying with the very fabric of time and space!

After a long battle, having worked up quite the sweat, they both put on their final act! Jevil summons his weapon, the Devilsknife, and throws phantom scythes at Seam, whose magical barriers cause them to explode into a glorious array of rainbow lights, soon lighting the room with not just red and black, but now white lights!

The battle ends satisfyingly, and with a lightened mood, the kings return to matters of statecraft with Jevil and Seam leaving the room with smiles and sweaty brows. The door opens and even the guards in the room are cheering with twinkling eyes. The paintings, sculptures, and flags of the four factions are perhaps slightly displaced from the chaos, but otherwise are still in perfect shape. The kings, with more neutral or positive expression begin talking amongst each other. Some words slip by Seam's keep ears before they leave for good.

 _"The Knight is said to already be among us… we must prepare for their coming…"_

* * *

"My acquaintance, you're the only person in the whole kingdom who can keep up with me." Seam complements Jevil, who is always smiling.

"Yes, a little bit of mischief is just what we need. Darkners, Lightners, we are what we are. What will be will be, what's the use in worrying?" He asks.

"Well, for the kings at least, worrying is their job." Seam says, his smile fading to a more neutral, far off expression.

"Jevil… do you think the Lightners will return before… well, I don't want to say…"  
"Before the world breaks from the imbalance of light and dark. If the prophesy is true, then they shall. At the end of the world, our heroes will arrive."

"Haha… you truly have no fears for the future, do you?" Seam laughs.  
"We have our freedom, waiting in the dark, the Lightners may have forgotten us, but we have not forgotten them. What happens will happen, happen."

"Well said."

* * *

Hours later, Seam and Jevil have parted ways for the day. Jevil finds himself in the Field of Hopes and Dreams, swinging Devilsknife and keeping himself sharp. He comes across a great door that has never in their history ever been opened. The prophesy of theirs tells them of the Dark Fountain. If it's not within the Card Kingdom, it must be somewhere else, and the only place they can't go is behind that door. It makes sense that something so important is in a place where people can't reach.

However, to Jevil's absolute astonishment, the door is… cracked. Jevil, his normally smiling face has turned to one of caution. He holds Devilsknife at his side and he approaches the door, pushing on it lightly. Inside is a darkness so profound he cannot make out the shapes within, but what he can make out is an intense energy pouring fourth, the essence of darkness itself. He opens it farther and is startled that a shape suddenly appears within his vision! He reels backwards but the shape within the dark has already manifested itself outside the door and into the Card Kingdom. Before Jevil's butt hits the ground from losing his footing, the great gate is sealed shut with the shape looming over him.

"Who are you…?" Jevil asks with a gulp. The shapes manifest themselves into the shape of a man, a man Jevil's never seen before.

 _"I am the key to this prison…" **  
**_"Prison? But this is our world, we are free, free!"  
 _"This world is small… there is one way out, and that way cannot open until it is too late… the knight comes to upset the balance…"  
_ "The… the knight?!"  
 _"There are forces out there, strong yet stronger, fast yet faster… the pieces in this game are falling into place, where will you find yourself, Jester? In a cage, no doubt, a cage of your own making…"  
_ "What do you want from me you strange, strange man?"  
 _"For now… I want to play a game…"_ The man breaks into a strange melty grin. _  
_"A game? Hah, I am unbeaten at games, I can do anything!"  
 _"Then let the games begin…"_ The man says, the dark around them fading to obscure fog, spinning… spinning…

A large distance away, Seam's ear flicks. He heard everything. His buttoned eye turns towards the horizon of the field, unable to see the end, unable to see the door. What is about to happen?


	2. Two Strange Men

Usurpation of the Dark  
Chapter 2: Two Strange Men

Seam leaves the small cave he's set up a temporary outpost at to look for Jevil. The fog in the fields is thin, at first, but the closer he gets to the great door it becomes so thick he can't see his own whiskers. He bats the fog away before noticing a blue light within its core.

"Jevil, is that you?" Seam lets out running towards the light. He approaches it and with a whirlwind of dark energy, all of the fog and mist is blown away! Seam closes his eye and covers his face as debris and grass blows from all directions of the light. Before long, it's safe to open again and look out. However, all he sees is his compatriot Jevil, simply standing there, looking around like he's confused or something. Seam walks closer.

"Jevil?" He asks, causing him to look back as if it's the first time he heard Seam at all. At first he seems shocked, but looking at his friend, as well as up and down around the candy trees and newly sealed great door, Jevil can't help but smile.

"Ah, Seam… how nice of you to come see me, see me!"  
"Jevil, who was that man you were speaking to? I couldn't see them, but I could hear them!"  
 **"Haha!"** He cackles in a strange deep tone, catching Seam off guard.  
"Strange? My stuffed friend, that man was the only truth I've heard my whole life. I've learned so much, so much! I must tell the kings!" Jevil laughs again before disappearing from sight.

"J-Jevil?!" Seam blurts, never having seen Jevil teleport before. What was that? Did he always know how to do that? Regardless, Seam snaps out of it and runs through the field to approach the castle, before stopping. He notices a small door with glowing energy underneath it. That DEFINITELY wasn't there before. Seam approaches it and it opens, sucking him in!

"Ehhh?! What is this…?! I'm… not falling, but I'm going forward… where am I going? Curses, I must reach the castle!" He says to himself before realizing, with a blink, he's somewhere else. He looks around and realizes he's at the edge of the forest, just outside of the Castle's entrance. He looks back to see the door is still there.

WHAT IS GOING ON?!

* * *

Seam, almost out of breath, runs his large self over to the castle, noticing the gate is down. The gate is… NEVER down. Are the kings on alert? Regardless, he uses his magic to effect the ground beneath him and jump in a puff of smoke, landing with the grace of a cat upon a nearby window, entering the castle much to the surprise of a diamond soldier within.

"HALT IN THE NAME OF THE… wait, Court Wizard Seam! It's you, don't scare me like that." The soldier with the angular head lets out.

"I apologize, but why is the castle locked?"  
"You didn't hear? Our jester returned and begun attacking the kings!"  
 **"WHAT?!"**

* * *

 **"CHAOS, CHAOS!"** Jevil cackles as the throne room is torn to pieces in a tornado of intense magical energy! The Heart King launches a barrage of spinning heart attacks along with the Diamond King's spears of light, but Jevil merely takes the hit with the bounce of the head, his entire body having been reshaped in the light of a strange energy!

"Come now kings, I only wish to share my truths with you! Darkners, Lightners, don't you get it? It's all meaningless! Join me in true freedom!" He babbles incoherently as a magical tornado of horses envelopes the throne room! The kings brace for impact, the round table splitting from the magical attacks and the pennants falling to the ground, the walls cracking from the chaotic energy!

The throne room doors shoot open as Seam enters!

"Jevil! What are you doing?!" He asks, Jevil's head turning a perfect 180 degrees to look at his friend in a strange and unsettling way.

"SEAM! You're just in time for the party, let me share my wisdom with all of you! Strong, Fast, and Free!" Jevil laughs with his tongue sticking out, but before he can finish cackling, Seam has launched a fireball that causes his head to spring about aimlessly. Jevil looks over shocked.

"Jevil, surrender, you've gone too far!" Seam growls like a lion as his entire form crackles with energy! Jevil can only laugh as his magical attacks fizzle away, giving the four kings room to reorganize!

The Spade King launches his chain of justice from his large gut to wrap around Jevil as the Club King launches a barrage of triple pronged attacks, but Jevil can only laugh as small numbers such as 10 and 11 fill his vision.

"Not strong enough." Jevil's smile fades as he looks at everyone at once, his head spinning.  
 **"Not fast enough."** His teeth show as all of the attacks around him shatter and he teleports to the ceiling of the room looking down.  
 **"NOT FREE ENOUGH!"** He says as a torrent of scythes drop down! They hit the ground and explode, causing the entire castle to shake! Recognizing this attack, Seam nears the four kings and puts up a massive barrier to protect them from the Devilsknives that fall from Jevil's seemingly infinite wellspring of energy! Seam winces, but all the kings also unleash a barrage of attacks to knock Jevil off guard with a chuckle! Seam then reflects the absorbed energy back at Jevil, slamming him into the ceiling and causing it to break, having Jevil and a small clump of solid stone blocks fall a dozen yards from roof to floor! They all circle around Jevil's rubble as he tries to get up, but all five of them use their magic at once and in a rainbow of magical energy, it appears they finally have him pinned!

"HAHA, I've never had such fun, fun!"  
"Jevil, get a hold of yourself!" Seam demands, but Jevil looks over and puts on the most serious expression he ever has before.

 **"Seam, hell's roar bubbles from the depths, and our tiny cage isn't strong enough to keep it out. Whether we fade into obscurity, whether the Lightners come or not, nothing will save us from our fate as prisoners."** As he says that, the room goes silent, Jevil apparently no longer resisting.

* * *

Before long, deep in the depths of the castle Dungeon, realizing that Jevil is too powerful for any of them to truly destroy, they get their strongest magic casters, Seam, the kings, and a few wizards from the four castes, to construct a cage at the lowest point of the kingdom. When they finally lock the door, Seam takes the key out, only to hear Jevil chuckling within.

"Hehe… you think you can stop what's coming by building a cage around your whole world?"  
"What? Jevil, we have put you in prison… when you come to your senses the kings except a full explanation for what the hells you've been babbling." Seam says. The kings look on as the two "friends" speak.

"Hehe… you think I'm in a cage, Seam? From in here I can see everything, touch everything… I am the only one free, you are all in that tiny… tiny cell."

"It doesn't look that way from here…" Seam squints, but Jevil merely laughs as the key within Seam's hand shatters! The kings cover their faces in case shrapnel were to fly at them, but to their amazement, it breaks only into three fragments, Seam himself is still holding onto the base as the other two disappear into the darkness. They all look back into the cage, the faint blue light Seam saw from before is present within.

"If you think you can stop what's coming, then I encourage you to try. For now, I will sleep… scamper around your tiny cell, Kings. And Seam…?"  
"What…?"  
"I hope one day you will see the truth as I have."

After that, the dungeon goes silent. The kings and Seam regroup and return to the castle. Servants and workers begin cleaning the mess, but the Throne Room appears irreparably damaged, only one throne is even left standing after all the carnage, the throne of Spades. The heart king sighs.

"What… happened to him? Was he always capable of such power?" He asks. The diamond king looks over to Seam.  
"Court Wizard, you were closer to him than anyone. What happened?"  
"I… I don't know. He seemed to find someone… someone in the dark. The REAL dark." He cryptically explains. They all look to each other.

"The Knight?" The king of clubs asks. Seam shakes his head.  
"No, someone… even stranger, even darker. I'm… sorry my lords, I've failed you." Seam says with a heavy voice, removing a token from his vest and putting it on a table nearby. He leaves the room, the king of spades looks at the table. It's a symbol of the kingdom. Seam resigned…


	3. A Fountain of Darkness

Usurpation of the Dark  
Chapter 3: A Fountain of Chaos

Seam, disheartened, finds himself on the edge of the fields. His outpost has become more like home for the past few days, and he's taken it upon himself to remove the last of his existence from the castle and bring a few knickknacks here. Jevil's words are still swimming around his head. What does it all mean? A world where Darkners and Lightners have no meaning? A world of profound and ultimately unimportant absurdity?

The fields never had a name. They were simply the outskirts of the card kingdom. The soldiers and kings did their duty to simply stay put, never really seeking to venture out and explore their realm, always understanding the Lightners would come and give them direction. But it's been such a long time. The only reason Seam is even out here is because of Jevil's natural curiosity, he wanted to explore this place with Seam, and doing so filled his head with dreams. How long have they been waiting for the Lightners to return? How long have they denied themselves personal value? Seam frowns.

However, on this day, a few nights after he left the castle, he feels a rumbling at his feet. It's slow at first, but soon it feels like the entire world was instantly shot up in the air for a second! Seam cant keep his footing and even a few shelves he put up fall and break upon the floor. An earthquake? Impossible, the card kingdom has never had an earthquake before. Seam runs out and his ear keeps twitching. There's a noise he's unfamiliar with, and it's… consistent. He darts his ears around before locating its source-

-and even with poor vision he can vibrantly make out what the cause is. With mouth agape, upon the horizon, a tower of dark light shoots from the card castle!

"What is that? …Wait… it… can't be. The… prophesy, the upset balance. Was the Knight here?!" Seam, though only a short time ago promising himself to be done with the kingdom, is driven by instinct towards the fountain of darkness.

He approaches the door he used to teleport before, only to notice that it's closed. He bangs on it but it won't open. It's so strange, and a pair of other monsters are nearby also seemingly interested in the door.

"Court Wizard Seam?" One with a very angular head asks.  
"I am no longer the court wizard… what are you two doing here?"  
"We're investigating this strange phenomenon in the name of the king."  
"Kings I assume you meant." Seam corrects. The other monsters simply look at each other.  
"Seam… it makes sense you hadn't heard, it was earlier, and you've been gone. Let me tell you something."  
"…?" Seam listens intently.

* * *

 **A few hours earlier...**

The Four Kings in their throne room sit around the table. The knight has come and the ground beneath them springs with energy. The king of hearts speaks up first.

"We knew this day would come. Let us stay calm and obey the prophesy to the letter. The second fountain will arise, and to correct the balance the Lightners will finally return to us." He explains. The other kings all have varying emotions on how to handle this. The king of spades is the first to talk.

"The Lightners have abandoned us to rot for so long… can you not feel the energy even before the fountain awakens? If we took the power for the kingdom-" He suggests before he's cut off by the king of clubs slamming the table.

"HERESY! You forget yourself! We are servants of the Lightners! Ours is but to serve a higher purpose and uphold the balance!" He snaps, but the diamond king puts a hand on his shoulder.

"Calm yourself. This is something that must be discussed deeply. Our kingdom has gone catatonic, alone in the dark. If even for a moment, the dark energies could revitalize our people. We shouldn't just sit by and let the fountain be sealed, at least, not right away. We are not just upholders of the balance, we are living breathing people, and some freedom from the bondage of atrophy is justified." The king of diamonds explains. The kings of hearts and clubs sigh, but the king of spades nods his head.

"A long time ago I would have been content to simply fulfill my purpose, but the Lightners have failed to uphold theirs. We've lost meaning and must gain our own. This second fountain could give us what we need to become a TRUE kingdom… and if the Lightners wish to seal a fountain-" He yells, pointing out the window to the west, beyond the great door.

"Then they can seal THAT one!" The burly spade king suggests. The diamond king strokes his chin.

"You mean seal the Deltarune Fountain? But their family has upheld the balance since the legends began. Surely this new fountain would be the target of the Lightners… the Deltarune Darkners may even support the Lightners in coming here. We may not have a choice but let them seal this fountain even if we wanted to draw upon it for energy." The diamond king admits. The king of spades growls and sits back down.

All four of the kings trade half-ideas to each other, before the solemn answer is reached.

They'll take what power they can from the fountain before it is stripped from their hands.

 **Some time later…**

The hand of the knight passes the land. Be it literal or metaphorical, the dark fountain beneath the ground bubbles and churns… and before long, the first crack appears, and that's all it needs to give way to the infinite energy of the darkness below! From behind the kingdom, atop the tower that views the dark fountain in its ultimate glory, the four kings view the dark fountain with their own eyes, the light flashing by their eyes and filling each of them with a different emotion.

Even being next to the fountain without harnessing any energy, they can feel their dilapidated forms returning to full strength! Holes in their clothing, aches in their bodies, they crackle and fizzle warmly before returning to their original compositions. It's as if the dark fountain is a miracle that can accomplish anything.

The kings leave to marshal their troops to bask in the fountain's radiant energy. All… except one.

"Lancer, my son. Step out from the shadows." The king of spades speaks to a dark corner.  
"Y-Yes father?"  
"Do you not feel it?" He asks, stepping closer to the edge of the castle. Lancer, his bulbous and pointy son, waddles over to where his dad is standing. Normally a bit hyper, this energy calms him down and makes him feel… complete.

"Wow, dad… what is this?"  
"This is the fountain, son. This is what the prophesy foretold us of."  
"Oh! I remember, this means a bunch of Lightners are gonna come and shut it down? But why? It's so pretty." Lancer says, both still looking upon it fondly. The king frowns.

"Lancer… I need your help with something."  
"Yes, father?"

* * *

"Kings, kings!" Lancer, son of the king of spades lets out to the three other kings in council!  
"Prince of spades? What's wrong?" The king of hearts asks.  
"It's my dad! He went to the prison and one of the inmates, the really strong one, he… he hurt my dad real bad!"  
"The king of spades is in danger?!" The king of diamonds exclaims! They all stand and run with lancer to the elevators down into the dungeon.

"Huh? Why is the elevator only giving us two options?" The king of spades asks.  
"The battle in the deepest cell must have broken the elevator, we can still reach it from the prison, can't we?" Lancer responds. The king of hearts nods.  
"Even if we can't, we'll MAKE a way!"

They stop at the prison block and they run out. Before the kings can ask which way to start, lancer runs east to the animal cages. The kings follow him. Before long however, he's run so fast and so far that he's out of sight.

"Young prince, slow down!" One of them lets out before they realize they lost him. In fact, this entire block seems… bigger than it used to be. Bigger and darker.

"Welcome my brothers…" A familiar voice from behind them lets out. They turn around to see the king of spades, not only uninjured, but seemingly emboldened by dark energy.

"Spade king…?! What is the meaning of this? Where is Jevil?!"  
"The clown? He's in his cell where he always will be. Speaking of, I humbly welcome you three to YOURS." He laughs in a twisted deep cackle with both his mouth and stomach, the animal cages flying open, the animals inside running amuck! Lancer however, on his motorbike, rounds them all up into a single cramped cell, leaving three open. The other kings, sensing the dynamic shift arm themselves with magic as they stare the king of spades down.

"What are you planning?!" The king of hearts demands an answer.  
 **"I seek to right the wrongs of our inaction!"** The king of spades answers! The king of clubs steps forward.

"It is not our right to upset the balance any further, spade king!"  
 **"Such simple-minded tripe. The balance was set by the Lightners to use us and cast us away! The balance is nothing but a farce that leaves us floundering without direction! I will change that, I will give us purpose!"** He preaches, wielding the chain of justice within his hand, spinning it around. The king of diamonds, moderate friend of the king of spades, sadly steps forward.

"I know how you feel… but this is not the way! We cannot stand up to the Lightners! They created us and gave us meaning. Our people deserve happiness, our people deserve hope!"  
 **"And I will give it to them. Rest assured my brethren, as the only king- not the king of spades, but the king of all this fountain stands for… the king of darkness, the king of power, the king of CHAOS… I will usher in a golden age for our people!"**

"We won't let you take that risk!" The king of clubs roars, drawing a scepter of magic and leaping forward towards the newly self-appointed Chaos King! His belly however opens its massive maw to shoot the chain of justice out and pierce the guard of the king of clubs, shattering his weapon and pinning him and his three heads to the ground with a hearty cackle! With a scowl, the kings of hearts and diamonds launch a tag-attack of magical barrages against the Chaos King! He growls and blocks the attacks as best he can, using his cape for defense.

To everyone's surprise however, even the king of spades, Lancer returns to the fight and uses it to pop a wheelie and run over the king of hearts! It doesn't hurt him as much as it cancels his attack and allows the Chaos King to repeal the king of diamond's singular barrage with his own rain of spades! They rip through the diamonds, shattering them into worthless glass cascading to the floor as the spades skewer his armor and pin him to the ground as well!

The king of hearts wipes his mouth and looks at the wrapped up king of clubs and the incapacitated king of diamonds.

"What do you hope to accomplish with this coup, Chaos King? Surely you do not think that you can stop the Lightners… let alone the hand of the Knight! What if the balance were to be upset further? Would you see our kingdom crumble at world's end?!"

 **"I would see us drink from the fountain and grow strong enough to defy the Lightners and control our own fate! The Knight is ineffable and incorruptible, and should a third or even a fourth fountain rise, then I welcome it! Let the balance tip and flood the world with darkness! Let this foul light forever be blocked, and the Lightners die with it!"** The Chaos King retracts the chain and uses it to throw the pacified king of clubs into the nearby cage before charging the king of hearts down!

They lock in physical combat, but it's obvious the king of spades is much stronger! His entire body burns with dark energy!

"You… f-fiend… ngh- you will only incur the wrath of the gods…!"  
 **"The Lightners are not gods…"** He says, punching the king in the stomach, causing him to spit up!  
 **"THEY-"** He roars, socking his head upwards, dizzying the king of hearts-  
 **"ARE-"** He growls, grabbing the back of his head-  
 **"SCUM!"** With finality, throwing the king of hearts into the cell! The then snaps his fingers, and the king of diamonds pinned to the ground is flung into the cell as well by the spades skewering him there. He slams the cage shut and Lancer brings him a golden key. He locks the cage and immediately after doing so, crushes it in his hand, causing fine golden powder to fall to the ground.

"You… v-villain… the Lightners… will save us…" The king of clubs grumbles, having regained consciousness. Lancer steps forward with a dorky smile.

"Villains? I like the sound of that. Hear that dad?"  
 **"I sure did Lancer… sounds like we're-"**  
"The bad guys!" Lancer gets on his bike and spins around before leaving the room. The Chaos King motions to leave as well but the king of diamonds speaks up.

"Don't let our kingdom die… Chaos King…"  
 **"…Hmph."** The Chaos King simply moves along.

With a final grumble, the king of diamonds says something under his breath.

"… Don't touch my riches either..."

* * *

Seam blinks twice. Not sure how to respond to all of this. The monster explaining turns back to look at the fountain burning in the horizon.

"Since he took over, a lot of Darkners, especially those from the three other kingdoms, have been iffy… but those that bask in the fountain's power pledge fealty to him. They get healed, they feel strong, they become invigorated with a new purpose."

"And you?" Seam asks.

"I'm just following orders, Seam." He says with finality, nodding in farewell before turning back to work on the strange door. Seam however mulls over the information he just learned.

"Chaos King…"


	4. At World's Edge

Usurpation of the Dark  
Chapter 4: At World's Edge

Seam, having learned of the King's usurpation of the throne, the imprisonment of his… friend…? Would Seam call Jevil his friend…? Regardless, these things together have torn from Seam all sense of direction. He sits in his little cave. It's a bit more repaired since after the fountain's quake, but it's still a bit messy. Before long however, someone is at the lip of the cave.

"Hmm? Who goes there?" Seam asks, looking down to see none other than Prince Lancer.  
"Hia, Seam!" He lets out. Seam smiles politely but asks a question.  
"Why are you out this far, young prince?"  
"Because I'm taking the army and patrolling the fields!" He says. Seam, raising an eyebrow, leaves the cave to see that the fields are indeed now filled to the brim with Darkners from the Hearts and Diamonds clans.

"I… see. So the tales of the Spade King's usurpation is true."  
"That's a big word, but yeah, Dad is the one king now, and we're on the lookout for Lightners!" Lancer says with a goofy face. Seam however looks over towards the west, remembering the great door and the strange man… with the dark words.

"So, the Lightners are our enemies now, is it?"  
"Yup! Dad said they abandoned us and are tricky, pretending to be our friends just to hurt us when our guard is down! So we're gonna build a thriving kingdom next to the second fountain and trap any Lightners who come to take it down!" He says, honking his bike, flying out of vision. Seam however furrows his brow.

He remembers Jevil's words, and how he claimed that nothing they did truly mattered. Embracing the Lightners, or rejecting them, it meant little in the grand scheme, and Seam wondered about that. Yes, they had been abandoned for a long time, long enough for his body to start falling apart at the seams… the irony is not lost on him… but he still, deep down, believes in the prophesy, and the good intentions of the Lightners. He finds himself driven to walking west. Having lost his way, there's only one question still left on his mind.

Where will the Lightners appear…?

* * *

He stands before the great door. It's as closed as ever, shrouded in obscurity by myth, legend, and a thick wall of trees flanking it at both ends. He pushes against it, but it doesn't budge. He doesn't know what he's doing here, he just feels like he has to do SOMETHING.

However, to his shock, underneath the door is a similar fog of energy he saw beneath the strange doors after Jevil's insanity. Seam takes a deep breath and pushes again. To his absolute surprise, the door opens with minimal effort, sliding open and leaving a person-sized gap in between the two great halves. He takes a single step before a familiar horn is heard behind him.

"Woah, Seam, you got the door open! Nice! Now we can look for Lightners in there too!"  
"No wait I didn't-" He tries to say before he boosts inside, forcing Seam to sidestep his fast bike. Seam sighs and continues inside, who knows what's inside the door, he'd feel terrible if something happened to Lancer.

* * *

When he steps inside, he wasn't at all prepared for what he saw, felt, and smelled.

It smells… moldy, the air is blowing but it's so stale, filled with dust. Every step echoes endlessly down into an abyss that even his cat eye can't see the bottom of. The ground is cracked and broken, and what appears to be fractions of a world are floating off in the distance. What… is this? There is no way this is the Delta Rune Kingdom, the kingdom of endless prosperity, legends of great chancellors in the dark upholding the balance with power and wisdom…

This is just… an endless hellscape of decay and ruin. He continues forward, following the dusty tire tracks of Lancer's bike. He hears what sounds like laughing and he turns his head, seeing a strange dancing ball on a cliff nearby, seemingly reacting to his presence. As he moves forward more laughing occurs, the balls reacting more and more to his existence. Before long he catches up to Lancer staring down a nearby cliff. Contrary to his normally carefree tone, he seems somewhat rattled.

"What is this place, Seam?" He simply asks, his bike parked next to him.  
"I… don't want to admit this is what I think it is… but it has to be the ruins of the old Dark Kingdom. How long it's been this way, I'm unsure…" He says. Lancer looks over with a sad, squashed head.

"Is this because of us."  
"Huh…?"  
"Is this because of the second fountain?" Lancer asks. It makes some sense, the balance being upset… the prophesy said something like this would happen, but so quickly? Certainly it can't be possible.

"I am unsure. But if a Lightner were to appear… this place-" He says, looking off into the endless black wastes.  
"-certainly fits the description of world's edge."  
"Then… I guess I should wait."  
"What?" Seam asks. Lancer looks back, his enthusiasm restored.  
"If they're gonna appear here, then I'm gonna wait for them! I'll make my dad proud!" He says with such childish confidence. Seam can't help but pat his head. Giving the land one last view, he turns around.

"I wish you the best of luck, young prince." Is all he says before he continues back towards the great door. It's quite a ways away, he cannot even see it. As he walks however, a figure catches his eye at the base of the mountain. He's unsure how he missed this path downward, but he slides down to take a closer look. It appears to be someone in a green hat.

"Hello?" Seam asks, getting no response. He gets closer to realize it's just a dummy. He paws at it, having it bounce slightly to his touch. A path to the west heads deeper, and even from here he can tell there's a building of sorts. Maybe a few buildings.

He walks forward to see not just a few buildings, but an entire town! In relatively good condition no less. Filled with scientific curiosity, he knocks on a door, but gets no response. He does so three more times, before realizing the echoes from before are still present. This town…

Is completely empty… was the entire kingdom evacuated? Or destroyed? Seam walks forward before something brilliant catches his eye!

"The dark fountain! The ORIGINAL dark fountain!" He says to himself, running over with curiosity and giddiness, only to be met with a hooded figure standing in a plaza. The figure's back is turned to him and behind a cloak to hide their features.

"Hm? A visitor? … Ah, you smell of dark. You're a Darkner… like me." The gentle voice lets out. Seam is surprised to actually meet someone here.

"Yes, I am from the card kingdom. Is this… the Delta Rune kingdom?"  
"It was, and is… and I am its prince." The voice lets out.  
"Th-The Prince? The prince from the dark… you must be waiting for the Lightners."  
"Indeed I am. Even from here I have seen, or rather… felt… the emergence of another dark fountain. The Lightners are sure to appear."

"…" Seam is unsure what to make of this. This is all happening so fast.  
"I am sorry, fellow Darkner, but there is little love to be found here. If you are from another kingdom, I recommend returning there. There is no food, and no hospitality to be had in this place. I may be a prince, but I lack subjects… there is no one here to make your pleasantries."

"What about you?" Seam asks.  
"Hah, I've been waiting here for a long time. I can wait a little longer. The human… the monster… and the prince from the dark. We will seal the fountains, and banish the Angel's Heaven. Just a little longer…" The prince says to himself, his hood turning up to look closer at the fountain pouring into this cold, dead land. Seam frowns but nods.

"Very well… I will return from whence I came. Be careful, prince."  
"Thank you. Don't forget… I'm with you in the dark." He says in farewell as Seam turns around and soon finds himself back at the opened door. He walks back through it, leaving Lancer and the prince.

* * *

Seam finds himself back at his cave, setting up his knickknacks. Soon he lights a lantern and hangs it over the cave. Before long, a few soldiers from the kingdom catch sight and see what's up. Seeing each other, the soldiers and Seam smile. He gives them a few pieces of dark food he's scavenged from the nearby field, and to his surprise, they compensate him. The idea of opening a shop occurs to him, and he finds an old deck of playing cards.

Inside are all the suits… diamonds, hearts, clubs, and spades… at the end of the deck is a single joker card. He frowns, but then begins to smile. He encapsulates the cards with his magic, in remembrance of his acquaintance Jevil, and sells them to anyone who requires defense. The coming days will likely be… intense. But Seam has seen everything he has wished to see. The words from Jevil make more sense the more he thinks about it, and it makes the world seem… darker… and less meaningful.

Seam gives off a gentle, but strange smile, having all but thrown away his old beliefs about the prophesy or the future, and instead is content to live his days comfortably within this small shop, just close enough to watch the door to the edge of the world… maybe one day the heroes will come. Maybe one day soon, sooner than he even expects. It's… exciting.

* * *

The prince from the dark tends to the nearby area, cleaning and dusting what he can before a realization dawns on him.

"Wait… how did that guy even get here?"

* * *

 **Author's Note:** _And that's it for this small story. I hope you all enjoyed my personally interpreted breakdown of the power shift in the card kingdom. A couple small things might lack detail, but I think I did a good job of encapsulating most of the lore in chronological order as it was stated in the game. I hope to see you all in the future._


End file.
